mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.1.76
New Hero-Hilda-Power of Megalith Price * 499 Diamonds(First week special offer 30% off) * 24000 Battle Points Background In the Megalith Wasteland, there’s nothing in sight except giant rocks and a few shrubs. This is where Hilda and her clan lives, in this sterile wilderness. Since the soil is extremely infertile, everyone in the clan needs to be an expert in hunting in order to find precious meat to survive. Since Hilda was born with extraordinary strength, she quickly became the leader of the hunting team, bringing her clan abundant food year after year. However, an unknown force caused the animals in the land to become wild and eventually uncontrollable. Hunting became harder and harder and finally, the wild animal seven started actively attacking the clans. Many of the clan members were killed, and the great priest also prophesied that a great darkness will destroy the land. Hilda, carrying the hope of her clan, sets out to the Land of Dawn to find new habitation for her clan. She became a mercenary travelling around the world, and because of this rich experience, she became a much-trusted warrior to her teammates. Skills Passive-Blessing of Wilderness Hilda's HP regen speed increases when she's in the bush.Entering the bush will give her a shield, this effect can only be triggered every 10 sec. When Hilda's HP runs low, she can obtain a great HP regen ability, this effect can only be triggered every 120 sec. Skill 1-Combat Ritual Activates the great sword's rune power, temporarily increasing hero’s movement speed. Additionally, it’ll increase the physical damage dealt in the next basic attack, with slowing down effect, also dealing physical damage to enemies behind the target. Skill 2-Art of Hunting Locks onto one enemy target for pursuit, skill can be released 3 times maximum, the 2nd attack will deal damage to target's surroundings, the 3rd attack will knock back the target and the surrounding enemies temporarily, each time dealing physical damage. Ultimate-Power of Wildness Hilda jumps toward the target and slashes powerfully and temporarily stuns the target, at the same time dealing physical damage to enemy units surrounding the target.Each kill or or assist attack will increase the magnitude of the skill, and once the maximum magnitude is reached, a set amount of extra damage can be dealt to enemies. Weekly Free Hero Rotation & New Hero Skins # i. 8 Heroes for free rotation during server time: 28/4/17 05:00:00 to 05/05/17 05:10:00(6 extra free heroes for Starlight Members) Alice;Karina;Bruno;Clint;Fanny;Kagura;Sun;Ruby (Saber;Lolita;Natalia;Yi Sun-Shin;Moskov;Estes) ii. 8 Heroes for free rotation during server time:05/05/17 05:00:00 to 12/5/17 05:01:00(6 extra free heroes for Starlight Members) Balmond;Akai;Franco;Nana;Karina;Minotaur;Hayabusa;Chou(Alice;Eudora;Kagura;Alpha;Ruby,Johnson) 2. Ruby,limited time 30% off,server time: 28/4/17 05:00:00 to 05/05/17 05:01:00 3. New Hero Skins: * Hilda(Power of Wildness): 269 Diamonds * Moskov(Snake Eye Commander): Exclusive skin of May Starlight Member New Functions and Events # Newly added subscription function,you can subscribe to hosts which are already in your favorite live stream list,allowing you to receive push notifications from the live stream host. # On the loading screen before entering a battle,added distinct loading frames to display teammate's division. The higher the division reached in ranked matches, the more exquisite the loading frame for the user. Ranked match S4 is hot in progress right now,so get your teammates together to get on the ladder! # Newly added self-defined Quick Response system: i. Users are now free to set up your own preferred Quick Response messages in Prep > Quick Responses. ii. Quick Response messages are grouped into 3 categories: Defense , Attack & Communicate. 4. After entering Brawl Mode,a notice will remind users that "You cannot buy items after leaving the base". 5. Tuned the recovery speed of jungle monsters,now when jungle monsters return to their home spot,they won't fully recover immediately. Hero Balance Adjustment Johnson (Rapid Touchdown) : Optimized the control experience. Alice : Special effects optimized on the boundary/link. Gord : Fixed problem with 'Mystic Gush' actual radius being less than 0.8 Saber (Flying Sword) : Basic damage adjusted from 160/185/210/235/260/285 to 160/180/200/220/240/260 ,damage decay adjusted from 75%/68%/61%/54%/47%/40% to 75%/69%/63%/57%/51%/45% . (Triple Sweep) : Basic damage adjusted from 220/260/300 to 200/230/260 ,skills area adjusted from 6.5 to 6.2 . Optimized camera effects . Battleground , Battle Spell & Gear Adjustment Battleground # Now when a teammate you healed gets a Kill,you can also receive a credit for an Assist. # Optimized quick display name of Allies and Enemies. # Tuned the recovery speed of jungle monsters,now when jungle monsters return to their home spot,they won't fully recover immediately. # In the hero selection screen for all modes,added 15 secs of extra preparation time,the default countdown timer will be adjusted from 30 secs to 45 secs. # In shop which is accessed via the battlefield,users can now change Recommended Equipment Set. # Optimized logic under AI auto-fight,when offline users log in,AI will automatically be recalled to base. # Show different effects for adding gold for users who used Last Hit Attack and those who didn't. Battle Spell # Weaken : Cooldown adjusted from 90 secs to 60 secs ,slow down effect adjusted from 50% to 70% . # Purify : Effect adjusted to "After skill is released it will immediately remove all negative effects and grants immunity from disables for 1 secs and increase hero's movement speed by 30%'' ,cooldown adjusted from 120 secs to 150 secs. Gear Newly added: Bloodlust Axe We feel that for heroes who mainly rely on skills to deal physical attacks, the Tooth of Greed's physical lifesteal is not the best choice for them. This gear will be more suitable as it has a high cooldown reduction and blood thirsty effects. * Price: 1970 * Attributes: +70 physical damage * Unique: +20% cooldown reduction * Unique Passive-Bloodlust: Restores 15% of damage dealt as HP for the hero when hero's skills hits a target. Disaster Truncheon Before this gear was available,Mage heroes who were facing a stronger Mage opponent could only choose defensive equipment to increase their magic resistance.This gear can improve both magic damage & magic,giving Mage heroes more options. * Price: 2110 * Attributes: +60 magic damage, +50 magic resistance * Unique Attributes: +10% cooldown reduction * Unique Passive-The Dead: When dealing damage with this gear,it will reduce the target's magic resistance by 25 pts , lasting 5 secs. Thunder Belt This gear has well-rounded attributes,it's worth mentioning that its Unique Passive can provide a slowdown effect within a certain radius,which can really help compensate for the lack of speed in pursuit for Tanks. * Price: 2290 * Attributes: +25 magic attack, +800 HP, +400 Mana, +40 Armor * Unique Passive-Thunderbolt: After releasing skill,the next basic attack will carry extra 60% of physical attack as true damage and will slow down target and its surrounding enemy units,lasting 1.5 secs.This effect can only be used once every 3 secs. 4.Added 3 new types of portion equipment.We hope that users can still find room to upgrade their heroes,even when they've reached their equipment purchase limit. Energy Portion * Price: 1500 * Unique Passive-Increase Power: Automatically used after purchased,giving 30 physical damage and 5% of physical lifesteal,lasts 120 secs. Magic Portion * Price: 1500 * Unique Passive-Increase Power: Automatically used after purchased,giving 30 magic damage and 5% of cooldown reduction,lasts 120 secs. Rock Portion * Price: 1500 * Unique Passive-Increase Power: Automatically used after purchased,giving 500 HP and 15% of resilience,lasts 120 secs. Note that only one potion effect can be used at any one time. System Adjustments # Adjusted camera angles of live streaming for an optimized experience. # During live broadcasts,users who planes,yachts & racecars as virtual gifts will get a cool fans avatar frame as reward. # For users who watch battles using live stream function for the first time,the related operations instruction & notices will be shown. # iOS users can user built-in Replay Kit support function to carry out live stream,this function is only supported for iOS versions 10.0 and above. # In the self-defined Draft Pick mode,the judges spectating a battle can use the newly added Pause Battle function. # In Manage Squad page,team leaders can check each player's personal info by holding down the team member's avatar. # When team members stay in the Squad page,they will also see the Squad's related info. # Optimized the process of checking rankings - adjusted top Squad's related Info. # Optimized Hero headshots on the hero selection page,heroes from the same team will face the same direction. # Added order of purchased time to hero selection list,the most recently purchased heroes will appear first,making it more convenient for users to choose. Bug Fixes Fixed : # Display errors of Mystery Skin levels in Shop # Bugs in Chat where clicking users avatar who sent 'Small Horn' and 'Large Horn' does not show in the related user info. # Bug in not being able to save or correctly show friend's Chat messages in iOS system.This error in Android was already fixed in the 1.1.74 version. # Viewing ranking bug in Top Squads page. # Squad list viewing bug where some regions' lists were too long and could not successfully pull up the correct Squad list. # Bug related to not showing team leader's name correctly at times when searching for Squad using Squad ID. # Bug related to Lord when it becomes an enemy unit,thee mini map indicator move and exposes the location. = Category:Patch Notes